


Love Languages

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, How to express emotion, seriously its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: How the Avengers express to each other how they care. It's super fluffy.





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> So a comment on a previous story sparked this. I got thinking about how some of the Avengers would express how they care and this came out. Enjoy!

Steve cooked. After missions it was comfort food. Mac and cheese for Clint who was an actual child. Lasagna and garlic bread for Thor and Sam. Burgers for Natasha, Bucky, and Maria. Indian for Bruce. Tony always picked a little from each. Jane and Darcy were rarely out of the lab, so he left sandwiches with their names on it outside the lab door. There was always some food of his in the fridge. It made him feel good to provide for his family and make them feel better. The best feeling, he had was seeing the empty dishes from food enjoyed. 

Tony provided. He always had issues with physical affection and words. The one thing he knew how to do was spend money. He bought lab equipment for the scientists so their jobs were easier. He bought reinforced punching bags for Steve. New rifles for Bucky. He reinforced the ventilation shafts and made new arrows for Clint. He upgraded Natasha’s widow bites. He made sure his family wanted for nothing. Any of them that needed a place to live had one. While he couldn’t say he cared, he could easily show it.

Clint was observant. All his time crawling in the vents meant he paid attention to the lives and moods of the Tower residents. He noticed when the scientists were so stressed they could snap so he would do something ridiculous just to make them smile. He saw when Bucky and Steve were feeling disconnected from this world and would chose music and films from their childhoods to be playing in the common room for them. He saw when Bruce was feeling guilty and he would ask about his humanitarian work in other countries, just so the big guy would get a warm fuzzy glow. He saw when Sam was getting homesick and would nudge Steve into having a southern themed dinner that night. Clint did what he could with the little things he saw that would make his family happier. 

Natasha protected. Anytime her family was threatened even by themselves she made sure to protect them. When Darcy, Maria, Wanda, Jane, Pepper, and her went out for girls night she ensured any unwanted advances would be rebuffed without issue. She sparred with Steve when he fell into his own head and couldn’t crawl his way out. She Clint-proofed certain areas of the Tower so he couldn’t actually hurt himself too badly. She helped Darcy herd the scientists out of the lab when their science-benders were close to causing damage to someone or an explosion. Natasha had all sorts of affection removed from her, but one thing she could always do is protect those she cared about.

Thor touched. His mother had always be affectionate so it translated to those he cared about. Bone crushing hugs after missions or when reuniting after a long trip away. Cuddling with his lightning sister on the couch during movie night. Holding his Jane after she had a long day in the lab. Gentle hugs and clasps on the back with his teammates after good news or a good sparring session. Thor touched because he knew his words were not always the best but a hug could fix it all. 

Bruce listened. He listened when Steve was worried Bucky wasn’t adjusting and when Bucky was worried that Steve was worried about him. He listened to Jane complaining about Thor being gone for so long and journals not taking her field seriously. He listened to Tony’s fears about Pepper leaving him for someone less damaged. He listened to complaints about missions and fears about the future. Bruce listened when everyone needed to talk because sometimes people didn’t need anything more than a friendly face to complain to. 

The Avengers are far from perfect and their family was little and broken, but they showed their love the only ways they knew how.


End file.
